


Finally

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Award Nominees, M/M, ntas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys at the 2013 NTAs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Molly (Colinorgasmic.tumblr.com): what if when they announce colin as the best male actor he gets too excited and kisses bradley on the lips

The lights are dim as they watch the screen show each nominee in the crowd. “And Colin Morgan,” says the presenter. The camera zooms in on the Merlin star, who shies into the lens as his co-star looks over proudly, clapping. 

“And the winner for Drama Performance, Male is,” a dramatic pause as the presenter tears open the envelope. 

With a glance over to his partner and wringing sweaty hands, Colin shuts his eyes for what felt like a year.

_“Don’t worry, Cols,” soothes Bradley, as he straightens his boyfriend’s tie once more for good measure._

_“I’m not worried,” the nominee snaps in a very worried tone._

_“Come, now. You’re going to win. And so is the show,” Bradley smiles._

_Colin lets out a small sigh at his boyfriends assuring tone._

_“Its not that I don’t mind winning, its just that…” Colin waves his hands in front himself._

_“That you get all embarrassed and adorable when you get attention?” Bradley offers with a smirk._

_Colin gives a sheepish smile, “No.”_

_“Then, what?”_

_“I don’t know, just that…its you who should be nominated,” Colin looked up at the blond through his long lashes._

_With a bashful smile Bradley stared into those bright blue orbs and blushed._

_“You ARE going to win, Cols. And you deserve to.”_

“Colin Morgan!”

Applause and cheering wake Colin out of his memories.

“Cols! You won! Love, you won!” He stares up at an over excited Bradley, clapping and hollering.

“I won? wha-” Colin looks up at his face smiling down at him on the large screen.

Overwhelmed, he stands up nearly knocking over his chair and looks Bradley right in the sparkling blue eyes.

“Go on then, Co-mmph!”

Colin is was now flush up against his boyfriend pressing his lips against his.

A wide-eyed Bradley melts into the arms of the man he loves and deepens the kiss.

The crowd goes silent for only a moment, then roars even loader.

The boys don’t hear anything, just their hearts beating fast and the blood rushing through their bodies.

When they finally pull apart, their fellow cast members are smirking as they clap. Colin gives a shy smile and Bradley one as bright as the sun.

A hand claps his shoulder and Colin turns to face Eoin, “Better go claim that prize, mate.”

On shaky legs, Colin walks up the stage to claim the award.

The crowd goes silent.

“I really don’t know what to say,” he fumbles with the heavy trophy and lets out a sigh. “Thank you to all who voted, but especially,” he is looking straight at Bradley now, “thank you to the love of my life. Bradley, I could not have done this with out you.” He walks off stage only hearing his heartbeat.

_Finally, he can love the man who makes him who he is._


End file.
